


true blue

by frooley (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kinda, M/M, Patrick doesnt know pete, Uh more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frooley
Summary: He didn't know how to describe him, not in spoken words. And he didn't care how he appeared to him, he just held on.___Vampire! AU because I love vampire Pete : )





	1. a mouth full of money

Something told him that this was bad. In fact, someone told him this was bad. Yet, here he was, standing on the doorsteps of a house he didn't know who owned, holding a bag full of candy because he didn't know what would be appropriate. He knocks, three times, and stares down at his feet. The longer he stands, the more he begins to feel under dressed and out of place. The door opens three seconds later, the blast of an unknown song hits his ears and he has to take a step back.

"Come in man, you look like you need to get wasted." a voice, belonging to the person who opened the door, speaks to him. He looks at the person curiously, and sticks out the bag out to them.

"What's this? Candy?" they, he, asks, taking the bag and rummaging through it.

"Thanks man, I'm Brendon." He greets with a smile. Brendon grabs him by the arm and into the house, guiding him through bodies of heat and sweat.

They make it to a room with a black door, Brendon knocks four times and the door swings open within seconds. A man taller than the two greets them. The man eyes him carefully, but there was twinge of interest in his eyes that made him shiver.

"Pete's getting ready, you two can come in, for the moment." the man tells them.

"Cool, say, dude, I never got your name?" Brendon turns to him as they follow the tall man inside.

"It's Patrick." He finally speaks for the first time since stepping the porch of the current house.

"Patrick? Seems fitting." the tall man, who later introduces himself as Dallon, speaks. Then he's leading Patrick by the hand into a room, away from Brendon and away from the heated bodies. He was confused.

A man, dressed in orange and yellow hues, sits on a couch in the brightly lit room Dallon drags him in. He's mumbling to himself as writes in a notebook, shaking his head time to time.

"Pete." Dallon coughs, grabbing the brightly dressed mans attention. He pushes Patrick closer to Pete, to where he stands before the sitting man.

"He's, um, all yours." Dallon states, feeling uncomfortable and leaving the room.

"Thank you!" Pete yelled after him, standing and staring down at Patrick.

Pete wasn't tall, Patrick realised, but he was taller than himself.

"What does he mean?" Patrick asks, a tremor of fear ran through him. "By 'he's all yours'?"

Pete smiled, small but enough to show teeth. The light of the room shined on them, that's when Patrick saw them. Fangs.

He always believed vampires were real, just never thought he'd meet one.

"Nothing, Dallon is just weird." Pete explains, then gestures to the couch he was just sitting on. "Please, sit."

Patrick gulped loudly, struck frozen. He did sit down, however, after Pete did.

"Would you like some candy?" The colorful vampire asks him, holding a bowl of variety candies. Much like the ones Patrick brought in the bag.

He nods, afraid to say no, or speak in general. His mother, rest her soul, away told him to stay away from vampires, but that was when their population was small, ranging about 40-50 of them. Now there were hundreds, it's hard to differentiate them from actual humans. He sucks on a butterscotch flavored lollipop, observing the man before him. There weren't any bite marks on his neck, meaning he was born a pureblood vampire.

What he did notice though, was how much Pete was sweating. He was watching Patrick's mouth with intense observation, sniffing the air and slowly gazing over Patrick's neck.

The room felt stuffy around Patrick all of sudden and he felt woozy, he hoped dearly that the candy wasn't drugged. He rather not die at the moment, being he was only 19 and had a lot planned for his future.

He hoped correct, it turned out it was a scent Pete put off to make capturing his prey easier. It wasn't any better, since he was giving in and Pete was growing near, growling low.

The orange mans breath casted over Patrick's neck, warm and oddly sweet. It made Patrick want him to bite down, hard and effortlessly.

Before he could, though, the door busts open and Brendon comes in, breaking whatever spell Pete had casted over Patrick. Pete stared Brendon with fury in his eyes, Patrick still couldn't move, regardless of him being aware.

"Pete! It's William!" Brendon spoke with urgency as sweat broke on his forehead.

Pete groaned, looking down at Patrick with hunger and want in his now red eyes. It terrified Patrick, but soon Pete was up and off if him leaving out the door. Brendon stayed, only because Pete told him.

"I'm going to be so much trouble, I hope you know that Ricky." Brendon told him, talking to him as if he's known him for years. "Pete's very picky about who he feeds on and doesn't like being interrupted during it."

"Are you a vampire too?" Patrick asks, peering from behind the couch arm.

"Yeah, but I won't hurt you." Brendon offers a smile. "Most of people at this party are vamps, humans usually know better than to come to a Pete Wentz party."

Patrick looks down at his hands, unsure what to say. Gerard was the one who told him about the party, hell, he was here, probably dancing amongst the sweaty bodies.

But it was Andy who told him not to go, warning him of the possibilities, and here he was. About to be someone's lunch.

There was silence between them, before the door opens and Pete's stomping back in. He glares down Brendon, spelling the words 'get out' with his eyes, and he does just that.

Patrick can't think again, and this time there pain in his neck.


	2. running dry

Pete Wentz is a wonderful man, 24 and living a better life than most people his age.

He did understand what it was like to in dumps though, never knowing when the next hurricane of bad situations was going to hit you. The hurricane at the moment came in the name of Patrick Stumph.

He observed the mess of the man who laid passed out on his couch. He knew he wasn't dead but he bled quite a bit, luckily it was enough for Pete.

"Bren?" Pete asked, throat raw and yet so warm.

The younger boy perked up, finally glad to see Pete calm.

"How does transformation work?" being a pureblood, he didn't have to undergo the transformation from human to vampire, unlike Brendon.

"Well, its not simple, unless you get bit by two purebloods at the same time like me, he's- he's not going to change, if that's what you're worried about." Brendon tells him, digging through the remains of candy Patrick brought. "There has to be an emotional and mental bond between the human and vampire, for anything to happen."

"Mm." Pete hums, taking in the information. Patrick turning into a halfblood wouldn't be bad, but he seems like he'd end up starving because he's too worried about biting someone. Pete already has many of those, and some of them are purebloods, too.

"Tell me when he wakes, I'll need to talk to him." Pete states, getting up and rolling his sleeves up his arms.

Brendon nods, chewing on a strawberry flavored laffy taffy. As soon as Pete leaves, Dallon takes his place. Looming over Patrick, keeping an eye on his chest to ensure he's breathing.

"Babe, comee heree." Brendon begs, getting up and walking towards Dallon. Dallon accepts him with open arms, allowing the small kisses the smaller man places on his neck.

"No fooling around, Bren." Dallon warns as Brendon starts sucking a soft part of his neck. "Pete will kill us if Patrick wakes up and doesn't, ah, know immediately."

"But, its been so long, and I'm hungry." Brendon growls lowly in Dallon's ear.

"Later, Boyd." Dallon states, firming his statement with grabbing Brendon grinding hips to a stop.

"You're no fun." Brendon pouts, he was on a sugar high as well as being just plain horny.

"Pete isn't much fun either when he's mad." Dallon raises his brows at him.

Just as they pull apart, with some resistance from Brendon, Patrick starts to move. Subtle hand twitches and his face scrunching. Dallon quickly texts Pete, telling him to get here soon.

Within a minute, Pete's back and shooing the two out of the room. Patrick is already trying to sit up by then, but is stopped by Pete.

"Whoa there, you keep moving like that and you're going to pop the blood clot." okay, maybe not the best thing to say to someone who probably doesn't remember why there's a pain in their neck.

"What- who are you?" Patrick asks, bring a hand up to the right side of his neck. Patrick stares at Pete with curious eyes, but there's no fear.

"Pete, Pete Wentz." he tells the other man, sticking out a hand to help him up with.

After they got themselves seated correctly, they stare at each other. Neither sure what to say, or what to do.

"So, do you remember anything?" Pete asks, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Kinda," Pete shoulders tense. "I remember your eyes were red at one point, but other than that no."

"Ah, good." Pete says, grinning slightly. "All you need to know is your neck is going to hurt for a while, but you'll be good. Oh, and I'll be seeing you soon."

Then Patrick was in his apartment, with Andy rushing for him and yelling at Joe to come over. He didn't know how he got here, but he was glad he back with his friends.

He didn't want to see Pete again.


	3. Dancing is a drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Gerard and baggage. Sorry : (

"Pattycakes! It's time for school." Patricia's voice called for him, but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't move period, he watched with panic in his eyes as she walked away.

You could've saved her. Its tone wasn't welcoming.

"I was 12 for Christ sake! I didn't understand what was going on." Patrick shouted, the voice just laughed.

You let them take her away, and now one of them has his eye on you.

Patrick sneered, shaking. He was freezing, yet he was sweating buckets.

"It was a human! I - I.." he stumbled, he didn't know why he was defending vampires. He didn't know why he was listing to a coexisting voice. He didn't know why he was here.

Pathetic. You always second guess yourself and get caught in molasses coated situations.

Patrick cried, harder than the day he saw his mother lying on the ground, pale faced.

"Patrick? Patrick hey, buddy! Wake up!" Joe shook him, he had been screaming he guessed, his raw throat further proved it. Throat. He fumbled for his neck only to find a bandage, a clean one.

"Oh, yeah, you were bleeding, but I couldn't find where it was coming from, so I just slapped that on."

"Oh, thank you." Patrick gives Joe a small smile, but the moment was interrupted by his phone going off. The ringtone of 'eat that up, its good for you' by 2DCC fills the room.

Patrick picks it up, it was Gerard.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I heard you got yourself tangled with the big guns, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, what do you mean by 'big guns'?" Patrick asked, worry running through his body.

"Pete mother fucking Wentz, Patrick." Gerard exclaims. "Did he, um, hurt you by chance?"   
Patrick winces at his use of language.

"Well, I think so, my neck hurts-" "That bastard! I knew I shouldn't've invited you, Trick. Im sorry." Gerard interrupts.

"Its okay, Gee. I should've known better." Patrick assures him, rubbing his neck softly.

"Just let me know if he comes around, okay? He was acting weird after last night, like he was on drugs." Gerard warns him, before telling him goodbye and hanging up.

Patrick sat down on the couch behind him, placing his phone in his lap and staring at nothing in front of him.

"Trick? Everything okay?" Joe asks after a minute, unsure of how to approach him

"No, and yes?" Patrick says in response, he didn't know what to do or how to approach anything.

"Well, I'm gonna get food, and if you want, you can talk to me when I get back." Joe suggests as he adjusts his coat. Patrick nods, but he had a bad feeling emerging inside of him.

"Bye, Patrick." Joe says before walking out the front door. "Oh, and Andy's here, but he's sleeping."

"Okay."

As soon as the door closed, and silence surrounded him, a flash of a shadow ran across his face and the floor. His eyes widened and before he could get up, two hands grabbed him, one around his waist and one on his face.

"Hello, Patrick." a growl.

"Wha- who are you?" Patrick asked, he knew full well who it might be.

"Oh, don't you remember, it's Petey." He replied, placing a kiss on Patrick's ear. "I'm hungry, Patrick."

"Uh, I've got food, in the kitchen." Patrick tells him, pointing to the said place. He needed to get out of Pete's stupid grip.

"You fucking dumb ass." the grip was gone and the man walked in front of him. "If I was actually Pete, you would've been bitten already."

"Gerard?" Patrick looked at him dumbly, sinking back onto the couch.

"Yes, Patrick." Gerard sighed, sitting next to him.

"Petey?" Patrick then asks, before laughing a little.

"Is that not what he calls himself sometimes?" the red head looks at him with a serious look.

"No, I don't know." Patrick laughs. "And why'd you kiss my ear, dude?" he rubs his ear while grimacing.

"Because, you ask too many questions." Gerard leans back. "There is a chance Pete might like you more than it seems, which is bad considering the situation." Gerard points out. "But good, I think."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He didn't kill you, for one." ouch.

"Touché, but he got distracted last night, uh, before he bit me."

"I know, fucking William, none the less." Gerard then gets up. "Where's your room at?"

"Why?" Patrick stands with him.

"Cause, I'll need to make sure Petey Weedy isn't hiding anywhere, or really, can't hide anywhere." he explains, making his way down a hallway with Patrick following. "There's so many 'feedings' a human can take before something bad happens. I don't want you ending up dead, Patrick."

Dead.

"How many feedings or whatever could I take?" Patrick asks, although he doesn't quite understand why he's curious.

"I'd say you don't need to know, Pete isn't good for you." Gerard finally found Patrick's room, checking closets and under the bed.

"Gee, are you a vampire?" He asks. "I'm only questioning because of your knowledge of the party and Pete, and-" "Yes."

"But I don't feed on humans, I know that's partly what you're worrying about." Gerard explains, sitting on Patrick's bed.

"Oh, why, why not?"

"Because, it's fucked up, say unless you're Pete and his gang, and humans don't deserve it." Gerard looks down at his lap. "You remember Frank?"

Patrick nods, he didn't know Frank well, but he was a good guy.

"Frank and I, we were together, and he was the one that 'turned' me into a vampire, in a sense. He stopped feeding off humans after we met and when his gang, Pete's gang, found that out, they took him away and, killed him, I think. I just haven't seen him since." Gerard's eyes filled with tears. "Pete says he had nothing to do with it, but I don't believe him. That stingy fuck!"

Patrick stayed silent, moving to sit next to his friend. Gerard turned and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

Patrick didn't know what to say, or what to do.

He just knew he needed to stay away from Pete, and his people.


	4. Time mends the old

Pete stood before the door; Patrick's door. The apartment door was green and had the number 329 on it. The nine was crooked, paint was worn around the corners and Pete couldn't bring himself to knock on such a fragile thing.

He had too. His knuckles rasped against the green door, flakes of paint falling with the vibration.

The knob turned and Pete was face to face with someone. This someone was a man, his hair was curly and brown, and just about everywhere.

"Hello?" the someone said, curiosity in their voice.

"Ah, Hi, I'm looking for Patrick?" he states and for some forsaken reason, he's nervous.

"What's your name?" the curly haired man squints at Pete, his tone serious.

Joe, this man is Joe and if I tell him who I am, he might kill me. Pete sweats. Then again, he might not know who I am.

"Jason." He lies through clenched teeth. (Do you get it aha)

"Okay, Jason, wait here." Joe says firmly. "I'll get Patrick."

Pete nods, unsure what he was going to do when he sees Patrick. Its been a couple of days since their first encounter, and Pete was just hungry. Biting Patrick, possibly in front of Joe, was no good. Maybe getting the other man to go on a walk, or to his house. Pete could feel his hands get clammy. What the fuck.

"Jason?" the voice broke Pete out of his thoughts. Looking up, Patrick stood before him, his face clearly showing he was confused.

"You're no-" "Shhh! Come with me." Pete grabs him by the arm and away from the apartment. Joe peeks out, humming to himself before closing the door.

"Pete!" Patrick suddenly shouts, causing the brunet to stop in his tracks.

"I want you to leave me alone, please." the strawberry blond looked at him with teary eyes. Pete felt something in him break. I'm a vampire, I've dealt with prey like this before. Why was he different?

"I can't, Patrick." He tells him, walking closer as he walks away from Pete.

His back meets a wall and he looks up at him with wide eyes. Eyes that were unbelievably blue, yet so green. He feels his heart swell painfully, yet his mouth watered. Exactly, stick with the plan. Patrick whimpers as Pete brings his mouth to his neck, kissing it softly.

"P-Pete?" Patrick questions, he feels his cheek get wet and that's when the brunet realised he was crying. Just get it over with, Wentz.

Pete bites down hard, Patrick makes a strangled noise before going limp. The taste of his blood fills Petes mouth and he can't help but to close his eyes. He tasted so sweet, like last time.

When Pete finally pulls away, Patrick's out of it. He's still breathing, thankfully. He frowns slightly at the sight of purple and red on the blonds neck, yet pride fills him as well. He licks the wound, in hopes that it'll heal. Fortunately, it did.

By the time Pete gets him back to his apartment, he's gaining some kind of consciousness.

Joe coming out and Patrick going in with him is a blur as Pete makes his get away.

Hopefully, that would be enough for a while.


End file.
